The Great Darkness
Background The Great Darkness was brought to the Mortal Realm by Iris Thorntongue, who, after much persuasion, had agreed to summon it for Sir Christopher Flinte. The demon measured about 9 metres at the time, and was under a powerful unconsciousness spell that had been cast by Iris. Christopher had told her that he wanted to study it for a while, and Iris warned him to only observe and not experiment. He assured her that he would be safe. Christopher's real reason was that he was paranoid about Tapyria being attacked, and wanted something dangerous to scare off any possible attackers. He took it with him to Tapyria, escorted by the Tapyrian military, and locked it in a high-tech laboratory. Immediately, he put his top scientists and engineers to work, with the aim of turning the demon into a weapon of mass destruction. At first, they attempted to create a large suit for the demon to control, but the it destroyed any attempts with its magic. The scientists then realised that they could exploit its powerful magic, and used the demon's power to make it larger. They also amputated its left arm and right leg, as well as parts of its head and chest, replacing them with robotic parts equipped with powerful weapons. The demon was kept secure in the laboratory, being kept sedated. A few days later, at 8pm, a powerful storm hit Tapyria. There was intense wind, rain, and lightning. The lightning rods in Fyunkilliard (designed to absorb the energy from lightning and send it to the energy grids across Tapyria) were under maintenance, and so were not ready to spread electricity across the faction. When the lightning hit the rods repeatedly, all the energy was sent directly to the Fyunkillian grid, causing an energy overload, which led to a complete power outage for the whole city. This included the laboratory containing the demon. With the security systems down and the machines sedating the demon no longer functioning, it broke out of the laboratory and began to attack civilians. Without any light or electricity, nobody could be alerted about the demon's escape. By 8:30pm, the Darkness was more awake, and was beginning to grow due to its own exploited magic. 23 people had been killed. At 9pm, the power came back on and the city had light again. The demon was now 50 metres tall, and was beginning to destroy buildings. Sir Christopher Flinte was alerted about the demon, and the police arrived to stop it. The Great Darkness killed them all. Christopher ordered a total evacuation for the west side of Fyunkilliard, and the military began to distract the Darkness. By 9:30pm, The Great Darkness was 120 metres tall, and was heading towards the faction of Utopia because it sensed Iris' presence there. More than 500 casualties had now been reported, and Utopia had been alerted. The Darkness began to set fire to Fyunkilliard on its way to Utopia. At 10pm, the demon was 180 metres tall, and 900 casualties had been reported. The Tapyrian military was being eliminated by the demon. Around 11pm, The Great Darkness arrived at the city and faction of Utopia. The armies of Domoria, Lotaria, Valgarnia, Prosperia and Utopia had assembled, ready to fight, and were being led by Victoria Fjordfall. The Battle of the Dark took place, and over 10 million people died, including Victoria. Her husband fled with their daughter, Henrietta. The battle eventually came to an end when Iris Thorntongue broke the law of death magic and raised the dead to fight once more, which exhausted the Darkness (now over 600 metres tall) enough for it to be sent back to the Spirit Realm. After witnessing the destruction and suffering that his creation had caused, Sir Christopher Flinte committed suicide. His son, now an orphan, took his place as leader of Tapyria at 10 years old. Category:Characters Category:Opulus